Knock Out (Transformers)
Knock Out is the name of several fictional characters from the various Transformers universes. Although the initial character with this name were spelled without a space as "Knockout", later versions were spelled with one. Hasbro has registered the name Knock Out for U.S. Trademark.TFArchive - Transformers Toys Transformers: Generation 1 Knockout is a Decepticon Micromaster rear end combiner. He usually combined with his partner Grit to form a backhoe truck. Dreamwave Productions Knockout had a biography printed in Dreamwave Productions More Than Meets The Eye series. Toys *''Generation 1'' Micromaster Grit and Knockout (1990) :A new mold. Transformers: Armada In the Transformers: Armada series, Knock Out is the name of a Mini-Con, a member of the Land Military Team. He transforms into a ATV missile luncher Animated series Oval, Buzzsaw and Knock Out repaired Tidal Wave in episode #30, "Runaway." YouTube - Transformers Armada: episode 30(part 1) Dreamwave Productions Knock Out and the Land Military Team were captured and altered by the Decepticons to be used as weapons of conquest millions of years ago. They escaped aboard the Exodus with most other Mini-Cons. Bonecrusher first appeared in issue #7 of the Dreamwave Armada comic. They declared themselves free agents upon reactivating on Earth. Nonetheless, at the request of Alexis, Carlos and Rad, they freed Jolt, Longarm and Sparkplug from Decepticon captivity and helped them save the Autobots from the Decepticons. Later they were taken against their will to Dualor's moonbase. Following the destruction and abandonment of the moonbase, the Land Military Team stayed with the Autobots, where they were instrumental in separating Star Saber from Megatron's grip after he used it to destroy the invading Galvatron. Knock Out appeared among the Mini-Cons in issue #18 of the Transformers: Armada comic book who aided Over-Run using the Mini-Con Matrix in the defeat of Unicron. Fun Publications Knock Out appeared in the text story from Fun Publications called Force of Habit. This story explained where he was during the events of the Cybertron story. Ultra Magnus was the commander of various Autobot ships sent to other planets in search for the Cyber Planet Keys. He also served as captain of the Iron Hope which was crewed by Bonecrusher, Grimlock, Ironhide, Knock Out, Overcast, Prowl, Quickstrike, RipTide, Skyblast, Smokescreen, Swoop, Wreckage and the Sky Scorcher Mini-Con Team. Toys *''Armada'' Mini-Con Knock Out (2002) :He was later redecoed into Armada Broadside and Cybertron Steamhammer.http://www.bwtf.com/toyreviews/unicrontrilogy/armada/landmilitary *'Space Warriors Transformable Military Fighter Armada Knock Out' (2007) :A Chinese made remake of Armada Knock Out by Agglo and sold in Big Lots stores in 2007, this toy is about double the size of the original toy. Transformers: Energon Knock Out is the Mini-Con partner of Ultra Magnus, and also forms his head. He seems to be a different character from the Mini-Con Knock Out who appeared in the Armada series, and the two have even appeared in the same stories together. Although Knock Out has three distinct independent modes (fire truck, robot and gun) he isn't officially listed as a Triple Changer. He also becomes the head and some of the chest of Ultra Magnus. He is an independent character from the Armada Mini-Con named Knock Out, and they have even appeared in the same fiction together. Fun Publications Knock Out first appears in the text story from Fun Publications called Force of Habit. This story explains where he is during the events of the Cybertron story. Ultra Magnus is the commander of various Autobot ships sent to other planets in search for the Cyber Planet Keys. He also serves as captain of the Iron Hope which is crewed by Bonecrusher, Grimlock, Ironhide, Knock Out, Overcast, Prowl, Quickstrike, RipTide, Skyblast, Smokescreen, Swoop, Wreckage and the Sky Scorcher Mini-Con Team. Toys *''Energon'' Ultra Magnus with Mini-Con Knock Out (2004) :A redeco of Armada Rollout. Knock Out was packaged together with Ultra Magnus and a redeco of the Mini-Con Space Team. Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen Knock Out is an incredibly skilled and flashy fighter who is also very insecure. He always makes sure the other Autobots notice him on the battlefield. He hopes one day to become a combiner.Knock Out - ROTF Main Line - TFW2005 He is considered young and inexperienced among the Autobots. When he first came to Earth he choose a holographic driver which looked like a famous 1950's rebel film character. Books Knock Out first appears among the Autobot members of N.E.S.T. in the book Transformers: The Veiled Threat by Alan Dean Foster. Knock Out trains among the Autobots in Diego Garcia. He later joins Longarm on a mission to Peru to find Decepticons that have been detected in the deep jungles. On a steep mountain pass, the party is attacked by Decepticons Ruination and Blademaster. Despite inexperienced and risky behavior by Knock Out, both Decepticons are severely damaged and driven off. IDW Publishing Knock Out appears in Transformers: Nefarious #1, set months after the events of the 2009 film. Bumblebee, Breakaway, Jolt, Knock Out and Dune Runner are sent to investigate spark fragments detected at Kingdom Petrochemicals. Arriving first Breakaway is warned by Soundwave to leave, but unwilling to give in the Autobot is swiftly defeated. Bumblebee and his team fire on Soundwave, who escapes.http://www.bwtf.com/comicbooks/idw/nefarious2 Toys *''Revenge of the Fallen'' Scout Knock Out (2009) :A new mold of Knock Out that transforms into a motorcycle. This toy was redecoed into the Decepticon Reverb and the Autobot Backfire. Transformers: Prime Knock Out is the Decepticons' egomaniacal medic. His robot mode appearance is reminiscient of Beast Wars Terrorsaur. Despite being a medic, he admits he is better at breaking then fixing when Starscream called him in to help with Megatron's recovery. Knock Out is concerned with his form, as he once forced a driver off the road after he scratched his paint job, and insulting Optimus after he ripped off his door. He transforms into a red sports car, a modern take of a Aston Martin DBS V12. Animated series Knock Out and Breakdown were called in by Starscream in a plot to steal an Energon Harvester. Knock Out was also placed in charge of helping Megatron recover from injuries. Knock Out starts to develop interest in Human illegal street racing. Jack and Vince enter a illegal street race, But Knock Out enters too and he tries to terminate Bumblebee. After losing Knock Out, Vince goes up to Jack and asked him what just happened until Knock Out thinks Vince is Bumblebee's human friend. He kidnaps Vince right in front of Jack and Bumblebee. Bumblebee calls for backup and Arcee and Bulkhead come to help. The Autobots track down Knock Out and battle him. Knock Out escapes. Later, Knock Out returns to the Nemesis and Starscream gives him a punishment after not obeying his orders. In later episodes, Knock Out is seen working with Starscream and Megatron. He at one time offers to help Starscream remain leader if he were to be his second-in-command, but he is stripped of that rank when Megatron rises again. He continues to work as the Decepticon doctor none the less, helping Megatron collect Cybertronian artifacts and energon. Like Starscream before him, Megatron confides with him about his devious plots. In "Tunnel Vision", Knock Out leads a group of Vehicon miners into the New York subway to retrieve a relic from Cybertron. Due to Breakdown's death, Megatron assigns Knock Out with a new partner, an Insecticon. While he searched for the relic, he is fought by Arcee and Bumblebee, and defeated when a train runs him over, scratching his paint job severly, leaving him scared. References External links *http://www.tfu.info/1990/Decepticon/Knockout/knockout.htm *http://www.tfu.info/2002/Mini-Con/Knockout/knockout.htm *http://www.tfu.info/2004/Mini-Con/Knock-Out/knock-out.htm Category:Autobots Category:Decepticons Category:Fictional construction workers Category:Fictional firefighters Category:Fictional motorcycles Category:Headmasters (Transformers) Category:Micromasters Category:Mini-Cons Category:Transformers: Prime characters